Project
by sillyc135
Summary: Rated T. SHINee members, Leader Onew and Almighty Key.


A/N: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters. But I do own the plot. ^_^ well , he`s a OnKey story.

* * *

"JINKI-SSI!" Kibum ran up to the boy sitting on the ground with his nose buried in his textbook. "Oh, Jinki-ssi." Jinki looked up at Kibum, he pushed his glasses up. "Do you need help with the project?"

"Eh, deh~." Jinki replied.

"Oh? Well, come over to my house after school. I'll help you then." Jinki nodded. "Cool, I'll meet you here after school." Kibum smiled and walked away. Jinki looked at Kibum until he was out of sight. Jinki sighed and returned back to his textbook.

It was the end of school and Kibum waited for Jinki at the spot he said to meet. Kibum spotted Jinki walking towards him with his friends. Kibum walked up to Jinki.

"Oh, Kibum-ssi." Jinki said in surprise. "Annyeong." Kibum smiled.

"Come on, let's get started right away, so we don't have to rush later." Kibum said while pulling Jinki by his hand away from his friends.

"Oh, annyeong." Jinki said to his friends. Kibum dragged Jinki to his black Cadillac CTS. "Sweet ride you got here." Jinki said looking at the car.

"Komawoyo." Kibum said while getting into the driver's seat. Jinki hesitated but got in anyways. The interior of the car was a soft black leather, with hot pink trimmings. Kibum started the car and away they go to Kibum's house.

30 minutes of awkward silence passed, Kibum pulled up to a black two story house. Gardeners were in the front planting red roses. They both got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Interesting choice of color." Jinki said looking at the house.

"Yeah, my mom chose the color, she thinks it's very rare to see a black house." Kibum stated. "She doesn't like being a follower. She likes to be unique." Jinki nodded. "Well, come on." Kibum grabbed Jinki's hand and led him to the front door. Kibum opened the door and pulled Jinki up to his room. He opened his door to his room. Hot pink covered the walls of the room, in the middle of the room was where his circle black bed was held. Black shag rugs decorated his floors. Jinki looked around.

"You must really like pink." Jinki said trying to hold his laughter in.

"Laugh, I know you want to." Kibum sighed. Jinki shook his head. "Whatever." Kibum rolled his eyes and walked towards his bed. He dropped his bag on the ground and dropped on his bed. Jinki stood there looking around. "You know, you can sit." Kibum said without looking up. Jinki walked towards the black leather love seat, across from Kibum's bed and sat on it.

5 long awkward minutes, Jinki sat there looking around Kibum's room. Jinki heard a faint noise coming from Kibum, he looked over at him to find him sleeping. Jinki smiled, he got up and headed for the door.

"Nnn, Jinki-ah." Jinki froze. He looked over at Kibum once more. "Jinki-ah, jeongmal joahae. (i really like you)" he mumbled in his sleep. Jinki blushed.

"Jeongmal joahae, Kibum." He said to himself. He turned back around and walked out the door. He headed for the stairs when he met Kibum's mother.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kibum's umma." Jinki bowed.

"Oh, annyeong, Jinki?" Kibum's umma replied.

"Oh? deh~" Jinki said in surprise.

"Kibum talks a lot about you." his umma laughed. "Call me Taeyeon." Taeyeon held her hand out and Jinki politely shook it. "Tea?" she then asked.

"Eh? oh, deh~." Jinki smiled and followed Taeyeon to the kitchen. Taeyeon called out one of her servants to make them tea.

"So, why are you here?" Taeyeon asked when they sat comfortable outside on the patio.

"We was suppose to finish our project, but Kibum fell asleep once we got here." Jinki explained. Taeyeon laughed.

"That's Kibum of course."

"So, what did you mean Kibum talks alot about me? Like what does he say?" Jinki's curious self asked. "Oh, chwesonghamnida, for my curiosity."

"Annyo, it's okay." Taeyeon smiled. "I was gonna tell you anyways." Jinki chuckled. "He..."

"UMMA~!" A voice came inside.

"I'll tell you later." She said to Jinki. "OUT HERE SWEETIE!" Kibum came outside.

"OMO~! Jinki-ssi, you're still here." He said rubbing his eyes. Jinki nodded. "Come on, let's go start on our project." Kibum pulled Jinki back in the house and to the study room. The study was the same as all study rooms. A computer in the corner, bookshelves along the walls, and a sofa.

"I thought you said your mom was unique." Jinki stated looking around.

"She is. This is my dad's study room. I would've used mines, but my computer isn't working." Kibum simply stated. Jinki nodded. "So, about the project-"

"Can we do it another time? I kinda just wanna chill with you." Jinki interrupted.

"Uh, sure." Kibum smiled. "So-"

"I heard you talking in you sleep." Jinki blurted. He put his hands over his mouth. Kibum raised an eyebrow at him. "You said that you like me. Is it true?" Kibum sighed. He took Jinki's hand off of his mouth and held it. Kibum sighed once more and nodded looking at the ground. Jinki smiled, pulled back one of his hands and placed it under Kibum's chin. Jinki brought Kibum's face closer to his and kissed him. Kibum gasped and slowly closed his eyes. Kibum let Jinki's hand go and wrapped his around Jinki's neck. The kiss deepened. Jinki wrapped his hands around Kibum's hips. Kibum moaned as Jinki entered his mouth. They slowly pulled apart.

"Kibum-ah. Nae namjachinguga doeeojullae? (Will you be my boyfriend?)" Jinki asked, out of breath. Kibum nodded and kissed him once more.

Taeyeon passed by her husband's study room, she took a quick glance in and kept walked. She stopped and walked backwards back to the room. She looked in, her eye's bulged out of her eye sockets, and a smile slowly appeared on her face. She knew they would do great with one another. There stood her son and Jinki in the middle of the room kissing.


End file.
